24fandomcom-20200223-history
Day 8: 12:00pm-1:00pm
With Dana's evidence in hand, Jack contacts Meredith Reed to give her the evidence to the cover-up of the Russian involvement in Hassan's death. Furthermore, Jack is determined to discover who is behind the assassination of Renee Walker as he uncovers an unexpected lead. Meanwhile, CTU, led by Jason Pillar, is devoted to locating (and ultimately eliminating) Bauer to prevent him from exposing the Russian government. Episode guide [[Previously on 24|Previously on 24]] * Renee Walker is shot by a sniper. * Jack Bauer debates his next move. * President Charles Logan instructs Pillar to aid CTU. * Jason Pillar takes control of the search for Jack Bauer. * Dana Walsh is killed by Jack Bauer after she gives him the evidence of Russian involvement in the day's events. The following takes place between 12:00pm and 1:00pm. 12:02:13 Dana's body is located by NYPD officers while Cole is arrested and taken into custody. He identifies her to NYPD officers as he looks on at Dana's corpse with grief. The NYPD prepares to escort Cole to CTU for questioning. Meanwhile, in a cab, Jack inserts the video memory file that Dana Walsh gave him. Jack watches as the video displays footage of her talking with a Russian and conspiring Hassan's death. Immediately after the video ends, Jack uploads the file to Jim Ricker and confirms Dana's death but requests him to identify the man in the video. At CTU, Pillar commands CTU to devote their entire attention to capturing Jack. Chloe is skeptical, and questions Pillar on why Dana would lead Jack to the bank if she had no evidence to provide to him. 12:06:22 When Pillar neglects her concerns, Chloe confides in Arlo that she believes that Jack was correct, and that Pillar is involved in the Russian conspiracy cover-up. However, Arlo tells her that her claim is nothing more that speculation and refuses to listen. Jack arrives at Ricker's compound. Ricker realizes that Jack is wanted by several law enforcement agencies, and refuses to offer Jack his assistance until he tells him what's going on. Jack explains the cover-up plot of Hassan's assassination, however, Jim dismisses this and demands to know why he's tackling the mission as a lone operative. Jack relents and finally admits the truth: he's vying for revenge to those responsible for Renee's murder. Upon hearing this, Jim admits to Jack that the unknown man in the video is a Russian mercenary named Pavel Tokarev. Jack demands his location, but Jim doesn't know where Pavel is; except that he entered the U.S. a month ago with a diplomatic visa. Jack asks for a secure line: he knows who can help him find Pavel. 12:09:06 Meredith Reed, the journalist and former mistress of President Hassan, is in the middle of a conversation as she is speaking with a man regarding a inspiring profile of Hassan that she wrote for her paper. Seconds later, she receives a call from Jack. Jack requests her help to him expose the truth about the Russian involvement concerning Hassan's assassination. As leverage, Jack reminds Meredith that he helped clear her name yesterday, and he asks her to meet him at a coffee stand at Turner's department store in twenty minutes. 12:10:35 Back at CTU, Cole enters and upon his arrival, Pillar immediately interrogates him in regards to Jack's whereabouts. Pillar elaborates that he along with Cole, both have been soldiers, and a soldier's duty is to obey the President. Cole becomes suspicious and accuses Pillar of being part of the Russian conspiracy cover-up. Pillar begins threatening him, however, a call from Eden interrupts his interrogation of Cole. As he begins to leave the room, Pillar gives Cole a final opportunity to make up his mind. Eden informs Pillar and says they may have coordinates on Jack's location. As Cole is taken to holding, Eden informs Pillar that Arlo found a phone call to Meredith Reed featuring such keywords as Hassan, Russian government and Jack Bauer. Pillar has Arlo send the intercept to Eden's station. Arlo boasts that he can handle the search himself, but Pillar doesn't trust him and insists that Eden be in control of the search. 12:13:43...12:13:44...12:13:45... 12:18:02 12:22:26 Pillar plays the captured conversation between Jack and Meredith for Logan and Novakovich. Pillar informs both Logan and Novakovich of his blueprints to dispatch the Russian ops team to the department store while deploying the NYPD officers away. Pillar assures Logan that this is the perfect opportunity to eliminate both Jack and the evidence. Logan demands to personally stay updated of the situation and asks Novakovich for Pavel's phone number. After talking with Charles Logan, Pillar notices Chloe staring up into his office and orders Eden to turn the windows opaque. Chloe voices her concerns to Arlo in relation to the phone conversation he intercepted minutes ago. She guarantees him that the call must have been from Jack. Chloe further adds weight to her argument by illustrating the secrecy of Pillar such as the three phone calls he made which she can't trace, and the intercepted phone conversation which was downloaded behind heavy firewalls. Chloe reasons to Arlo that if the conversation was nothing, why censor it? If it's indeed Jack, why aren't CTU and NYPD being deployed to capture him? Chloe emphasizes to Arlo that Pillar and Eden must be part of the Russian conspiracy cover-up, and they're plotting to kill Jack. She protests for Arlo's help, and finally, he is persuaded. Arlo is able to create a 90 second loop in the security camera feed, providing Chloe with a small window of opportunity to talk to Cole. She goes to his holding room and enters on Arlo's mark. Cole clarifies to Chloe that he doesn't know where Jack is, and is reluctant to help. His reason being is due to the fact that despite Dana handing over the evidence he desired, Jack killed Dana anyway, so he's no longer interested in the cover-up. Cole believes that Jack is only interested in executing everyone involved in Renee's assassination. He becomes pessimistic and says that neither party is innocent. Maybe it's best, he says, if Jack and Pillar end up killing each other. Chloe disputes his allegations, protesting that Jack is her friend, and says that she does care about exposing the cover-up. Cole finally says that he strongly believes Jack's working with someone; an outside contact must have provided Jack with the advanced weaponry and equipment he currently has. Chloe goes to Arlo and asks him to pull up a list of all of Jack's known associates. 12:25:16 At the UN, Logan watches a news report detailing the imminent arrival of Russian President Suvarov in New York. He phones Pavel, who says his team is in place, but there's no sign of Jack yet. Pavel challenges Logan regarding the insurance of Meredith. He receives indirect orders from Logan to kill Meredith in conjunction with Jack. Pavel equips his sniper rifle and dons the silencer...waiting to ambush Jack and Meredith. 12:26:14...12:26:15...12:26:16... 12:30:32 President Taylor is continuing negotiating the peace agreement with Dalia Hassan; however, she's distracted and worried. She receives a note from her aide: apparently Logan wishes to see her in private. Taylor meets with him in the next room and Logan reveals that Jack has required the evidence to the cover-up. President Taylor is disappointed with Logan. However, he calms her by informing that they know exactly where he is and assures that he will be "reacquired" soon. Logan also asks Taylor to remain faithful on her end of their agreement to publicly acknowledge his role in the peace process. Taylor reluctantly promises to have her press secretary make the announcement in time for the one o'clock news. 12:33:13 12:36:25...12:36:26...12:36:27... 12:40:43 At the department store, Pavel, hides in a vent with a rifle. His operatives roam the store's floor in plainclothes. They see Meredith arrive. No Jack yet. Pillar and Eden watch from CTU via the store's security cameras. They spot Jack, but Pavel and his crew can't see him; he's using taller shoppers as cover and keeping his head down. Pillar starts yelling at Pavel that he should have a clean line on Jack. Pavel finally finds Jack and gets him in his sights...but then feels the barrel of a gun on the back of his head. It's Ricker, who forces Pavel to put his gun down. He then radios Jack an all-clear. Jack grabs Meredith. Pillar shouts for all units to take Jack out. Jack throws Meredith behind a clothes rack. Then he quickly takes out all the operatives who are firing at him as shoppers scream in terror. Jack grabs Meredith and runs for the escalator. Pillar realizes that Jack knew it was a trap. They've lost him. Jack and Meredith meet up with Ricker, who has Pavel hostage. They exit the building via a freight elevator. 12:43:06 Pillar reports the bad news to Logan, and advises him to distance himself from President Taylor now while he still has complete deniability. Logan says it's too late for that; the press release will link Logan to Taylor and the peace process. He's unwilling to ask Taylor to retract it and is confident that Pavel won't talk. He orders Pillar to use CTU's resources to find Jack. Eden is horrified that Logan wants to move forward. Pillar leaves to lead a CTU SWAT team in removing all trace of the Russians from the department store, and has Eden tell NYPD to put a two-block perimeter around the store. If they ask why, invoke national security and the White House. Arlo has found the security camera footage from the department store, confirming to him and Chloe that Pillar was indeed trying to kill Jack. They can use the footage to try to identify Jack's associate. 12:45:03 Jack and Ricker take Pavel and Meredith to an empty building. As Pavel's pockets are searched, Meredith, shaking, realizes that Jack used her and she could have been killed. She asks about the evidence and he gives her a tablet; the video is on there. Pavel is tied up. Meredith protests, so Jack has Ricker take her into the next room. With Pavel secured, Jack inspects his sniper rifle. It's the same model as the one that killed Renee. He asks Pavel point blank if he was the one who murdered Renee. "Go to hell," Pavel says calmly. "You first," Jack replies. 12:47:48...12:47:49...12:47:50... 12:51:54 As Meredith watches the video, Jack begins to torture Pavel with a pair of pliers. Jack knows that Pavel could have killed Renee cleanly, but instead he shot her so she'd bleed out slowly and die in agony. He'll do the same to Pavel unless he talks. Pavel screams that he killed Renee himself. Jack begins to beat Pavel savagely. Meredith hears the screams and tells Ricker to stop him. She's got enough to go on with the video. Jack doesn't need to do this. Ricker tells her she's not going anywhere. 12:54:57 As Pillar shows the NYPD a photo of Jack and tells them to shoot on sight, Jack continues to torture Pavel. First he uses a knife, then a blowtorch. Yet Pavel won't say who gave the order. Jack turns away for a moment, frustrated. He finds Pavel's phone and realizes that the SIM card is missing. Pavel must have swallowed it. Split screen: Jack takes a knife and cuts a hole in Pavel's belly to retrieve the card. Dalia Hassan and Jamot are revieving the terms of the peace agreement. Jim is watching over Meredith Reed. Pillar is searching the mall looking for Jack Bauer. Charles Logan ponders the consequences of his actions. Arlo and Chloe secretly team up to find Jim. As Pavel dies, Jack cleans the blood off the card, puts it in the phone, and hits redial. His eyes widen as he hears the voice mail message: "You have reached the private number of President Charles Logan, we can't take your call right now, but if you leave your name and number, we'll get back to you as soon as possible." 12:59:57...12:59:58...12:59:59...01:00:00 Episode credits Cast Starring *Kiefer Sutherland as Jack Bauer *Mary Lynn Rajskub as Chloe O'Brian *Katee Sackhoff as Dana Walsh *John Boyd as Arlo Glass *with Freddie Prinze Jr. as Cole Ortiz *and Cherry Jones as President Allison Taylor Special guest star *Gregory Itzin as President Charles Logan Guest starring *Michael Madsen as Jim Ricker *Reed Diamond as Jason Pillar *Graham McTavish as Mikhail Novakovich *Jennifer Westfeldt as Meredith Reed *Necar Zadegan as Dalia Hassan *Navid Negahban as Jamot *Joel Bissonnette as Pavel Tokarev *Thomas Ryan as Gary Klausner *Julie Claire as Eden Linley *Joe Sabatino as Captain Walleki Co-starring * Sarah Hollis as Presidential Aide Susan * Mark Allan Stewart as Soldier #1 * Jonathan Kowalsky as Solder #2 * Inna Korobkina as Soldier #3 * Brian Hyman as NYPD Officer Mund * Eddie Goins as NYPD Officer #1 * Mickey Maxwell as Fredericks ("as CTU Guard") * Patrick McDonald as Editorial Assistant Uncredited * Heather Nauert Norby as Heather Nauert (live broadcast) Production staff Background information and notes *Katee Sackhoff makes her final appearance as Dana Walsh, although only as a corpse and on a pre-recorded video. She appeared in a total of 20 episodes. *This episode marks the fourth time Jack Bauer has killed a female character on screen, the other three being Nina Myers, Nicole and Dana Walsh. It is the first time that Jack has killed two women in consecutive episodes. *This episode marks the fourth time Jack has killed someone to avenge deaths of people close to him, starting with Nina Myers for killing Teri Bauer, then Conrad Haas for assassinating David Palmer, and Christopher Henderson for ordering the assassinations of Tony Almeida, David Palmer, and Michelle Dessler. *Jennifer Westfeldt returns as Meredith Reed, in the character's first appearance since "Day 8: 7:00pm-8:00pm." * This episode marks the second time that someone has tinted the windows of one of the offices at CTU. The first time it was Jack Bauer in Day 3: 1:00pm-2:00pm. * Jack asks Jim Ricker for a secure phone line to Meredith Reed, but the reason for this is unclear since it is later revealed that Jack wanted the phone conversation to be intercepted. However, it is possible Jack asked for the secure line so the call could only be intercepted on Reed's end, not Ricker's. Had the line been unsecured, the call could have been traced back to Ricker's safe house, blowing the operation. * Continuity error: When Chloe and Arlo discuss Jack's phone call to Meredith Reed, Chloe states that the call was made to Meredith's cellphone, but Meredith clearly used a landline phone on her side of the conversation. However, it is possible that Chloe misunderstood Eden Linley's description of a "cellphone intercept report" and assumed that Meredith was using a cellphone (in fact, Jack was using one and Meredith wasn't). * The music at the end of this episode, while Jack was killing Pavel, was similar to the one played during the aftermath of nuclear detonation in Valencia in Day 6: 10:00am-11:00am. See also *12:00pm-1:00pm (disambiguation) Day 821 821